


#1 Youngblood (3:23)

by Mishtique



Series: Youngblood (DELUXE) [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), nex7 - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: 5sos to be specific, Angst, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: Their relationship is anything but good, yet Zhengting only feels at peace when he returns to him.





	#1 Youngblood (3:23)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is not that good but uuh I was hit with sudden inspiration and I really love zhengkun so here we go.
> 
> SERIOUS WARNING: Manipulative and unhealthy relationship.
> 
> Also, for the layout I tried something new.

**/Warnings: Manipulative relationship, unhealthy relationship/**

Albums in your library

**Youngblood (deluxe)**

5 seconds of summer

2018 – 16 songs, 50 minutes

 

#1 – youngblood                                                                                                                         3:23

 

 

 

“Kun.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“It’s beautiful here.”

One second.

Another second.

A small laugh.

“Of course it is, Ting, if it wasn’t I wouldn’t even think of bringing you here.”

 

Zhengting has his head laying on Xukuns arm and they’re bathing in the soft sunlight coming from the yellow ball of fire that’s slowly going down. The voice of the man he has spent most of his free time with for the last two years, with or without his other friends, adds to the calm atmosphere the clearing in the woods hold.

He turns his head around and admires how the sun makes Xukuns head shine as if it was made out of gold. Had someone told him it was, he would have believed it without a second thought. People usually compliment him for being beautiful but if there is one beautiful out of them it would be Xukun. His face is shaped in a way gods are probably jealous up there, his body a result of good genes and lots of long visits to the gym and a good personality as a result of Xukun being a human angel.

Although others like to tell Zhengting otherwise.

He hurries to get the thought out of his mind and then scolds himself. How dare he doubt his boyfriend, the man he has spent all that time with just because some people said something about him.

When he looks at Xukun again he sees the other looking back at him, an eyebrow raised, probably because he hasn’t said anything anymore. Way to go Zhengting, you’re doing great. Get your thoughts together.

“I know you will only give me better than the best, Kun. You give me so much more than I deserve.”

 

“Ting, there is nothing in this world that you don’t deserve or that I wouldn’t get you. I love you, remember that.”

The words are filled with love, although no tender and sweet love, hints of aggression felt through the lovely words. Aggression as if Xukun is angry about the fact that he needs to tell him this, that he feels like Zhengting should know all this and has to believe it. He would probably explode if Zhengting jokingly replied with a “no you don’t”. Not that he is planning on  saying something like that. Of course not.

Because.

“I love you too, Xukun.”

 

“How much, Thing?”

 

“Love you till the day I die.”

 

Even if he had more to say, he couldn’t. Once the last word leaves his lips they’re against another pair of soft, pink, hungry lips. Zhengting doesn’t resist when the big, bad wolf eats him.

|Y O U N G  ♥  B L O O D|

“Zhengting, let’s go we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up,” Xukun says, obviously in a hurry as he’s running through the apartment to get all the stuff he needs together.

He only stops when he sees Zhengting still lounging on the cough, wearing some of his old clothers and skipping through the TV shows.

“Why are you not getting ready? Better yet why aren’t you ready yet?”

 

However, the answer he wants doesn’t come. He doesn’t even know what kind of answer he wants. Just not what he got now.

“I’m not going.”

 

“I’m sorry? Zhengting you know how important it is to attend events like these where all the high bosses are! How else do you think you’re getting a job after finishing university? Because it sure as hell isn’t by staying on that cough!”

Rather than any reaction Xukun is used of getting from Zhengting (in cases like these: flinching, slowly tearing up, apologising and then doing the right thing), Zhengting only raises his eyebrow.

“You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to go. And today, I don’t want to go talk with old sweating, stinky old men that eye me way too much for me to be comfortable.”

This is strange.

“Why are you suddenly talking about that? You know I will always protect you, even more so from those dirty old men!”

“I know! But that wasn’t the main point and you freaking know it!” Zhengting is being a childish bitch and while he knows he shouldn’t think about his boyfriend like this, he really has to hold himself back. He only wishes the best for the one he loves yet Zhengting doesn’t see it. Not at all.

“Then what is your problem?”

“You didn’t ask, you did not ask. I have my own schedule, my own friends and my own plans for my own goddamn future. Who are you to decide for me what I should do?”

Oh. _Oh._

_Ooh._

He sees how it is.

“You talked to them again, didn’t you? I know they’re our friends but they’re only planting bad thoughts in your head and I can’t stand the fact that you believe them!”

“Chengcheng and Justin do no such thing! I don’t know what has gotten into you lately but I’m done!” Zhengting throws the remote control in the corner of the living room, pieces scattering through the room and only adding to the feeling that has started to grow in Xukun: Zhengting was being influenced and he wasn’t the one who is doing it.

However, angry as he is, he doesn’t follow Zhengting out of the apartment. He might not be used to Zhengting starting fights like this, but he knows the man needs some time to cool down in order to listen to him again and see that he was right. He just needs to wait for Zhengting to return.

 

Zhengting doesn’t return.

 

 

Nor does their relationship.

|Y O U N G  ♥  B L O O D|

 

The vibrations caused by the cellphone went through the whole table and made the buzzing sound way louder than it usually is.

Zhengting looks up from his book to see the caller ID, still labelled with the _o so sweet_ ‘Kunkun’ as if they didn’t break up, and turns his phone around so he doesn’t have to see the photo of the laughing man on his screen, desperately calling him.  

He gets lost in his book once more and it really isn’t that hard anymore to ignore the vibrations.

 

However, it’s when Justin lets out an offended “ _Zhengting ge_!” that he returns to the real world. He closes his book and looks up to the younger boy standing next to him, his phone in his hand and an accusing look on his face. “Why the fuck is Xukun calling you? I thought you two were over? Why is he still as _‘Kunkun’_ in your contact list?”

Zhengting wants to tell him to watch his language but he realises the younger could probably care less about it.

“Yes Justin, we are over, I told you exactly how it went right? Do you not trust me?”

“Ah well, of course I trust you but why is he still bothering you then?” 

Zhengting lets out a sigh. Really there goes his relaxing night. “Justin, I don’t know. Let me pick up this call okay? I’ll tell him not to bother him anymore and then it will be alright, okay?”

Justin gives his phone back but his face is one of disapproval. “Ge, I don’t doubt you but I know how you get. He has way too much power over you and can bent his words in such ways that you always end up listening and I hate that I have to be afraid for you… Zhengting ge promise me you won’t listen to him?”

Justin might not be that young anymore, his puppy eyes are still in function and just like back then, Zhengting is still weak for them. “I promise, okay? Now let me take this call.”

Justin nods and steps aside, already knowing he prefers a bit privacy for this call.

 

“Xukun.”

_“Why so cold Tingie?”_

“I thought you stopped with that nickname when we broke up.”

_“Don’t call it that.”_

“Don’t call what that?”

_“That.”_

“Oh you mean our breakup? Xukun honey there is no other truth. We broke up. Deal with it.”

_“No.”_

“What do you mean no?”

_“I don’t want to deal with it. I don’t want to accept it. I won’t accept it and I won’t have to deal with anything. We **didn’t** break up Zhengting.” _

“If we didn’t break up, what did we do then?”

_“We didn’t break up, because you just temporary left me.”_

“Leaving is what you call a breakup though, and I _really_ wasn’t planning on returning anytime in the near future.”

_“That’s what you think, **baby boy** , but are you sure?” _

It’s silent for a second. 1 point for Xukun.

“Y-yes.”

Goddamnit. He wasn’t planning on fucking up like this.

2 – 0 for Xukun.

_“Are you really sure?”_

This time there is no hesitation.

“YES!”

But there is anger, frustration and sadness in his voice and Zhengting knows he lost. He lost and he is fully aware of it, yet he does nothing to stop it.

He really must be stupid.

Justin will be so disappointed in him.

_“Zhengting, I was a dead man walking alive when you left me, but I’m not planning on letting you go again. Meet me where you promised me your life.”_

Where he promised Xukun his life.

The woods.

 

 

_And there he goes_

 

|Y O U N G  ♥  B L O O D|

When Zhengting arrives, Xukun is already there. He knows he should feel nervous, but he doesn’t. He should be nervous when meeting his ex with whom he didn’t end up in the best terms, but he feels a strange kind of peace.

“Xukun.”

“Zhengting. Sit.”

“Why?”

“Do it.”

His knees touch the grass and he feels it tickle, but there is no start of laughter.

“Good boy. Knew you could do it.”

 

Why does that make him feel good, why why why why why why. What’s wrong with him? It should stop, this feeling should stop, why is he so weak for Xukun? He is older for fucks sake, he has his own working brain, he shouldn’t have to depend on the orders given by some ex that thinks he is everything.

He knows he shouldn’t. Yet he still does.

 

“Now say it.”

 

He knows it. He knows what Xukun wants to hear. But will he be able to say it?

The answer is obvious though.

This man may be crazy, may be bad in all the wrong ways but he can’t stop loving him, enough nights of crying and drinking as evidence.

“I want you back in my life.”

 

“Thought you would never say it.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥ Please leave a comment if you have time!   
> Now while writing I made a whole list of thoughts I had so uuuh here you go hope you read it as it might make the story a bit more clear:   
> \- although I feel like I didn't cature the "you beat me at my own damn game" feeling, I decided to go with this. Had I not my options really would've been limited.   
> \- If anybody ever asks why I always write about people lifting their eyebrows, my mom practically talks to us with her eyebrows, I'm sure we could have a conversations that way if we tried.  
> \- Xukuns short pov probably wasn't that good, sorry but I had a bit trouble with trying to capture his mind.  
> \- as for why there are people complaining about xukun in zhengkuns relationship but how they are still friends, only chengstin talked to zhengting about xukun being manipulative, the others thought they maybe just weren't made for each other.   
> \- dead man walking = someone who is destined to experience a disastrous loss = xukun when he lost zhengting  
> \- the call ended up being way different than I was planning it to be but uuh please bear with me this was like planned in four sentences. aka a mess. 
> 
> oh. almost forgot.
> 
> If anyone might think to themselve why I wrote Zhengting the way I wrote, I tried to stay in their thoughts, really what they were thinking and no more (although quite a bit less). Zhengting didn't know what he was thinking so you guys also don't know what he was thinking.


End file.
